Explodinghead's Lab
by explodinghead
Summary: Stories written for self improvement. Picture by Rawn89, with permission.
1. Chapter 1

The forest was dark. Spooky.

Tails ran as fast as he could. Shadows surrounded his vision.

Fear beat logic a thousand to one.

It was unnaturally ominous with the cold, steady breeze and the noise.

Twigs snapped underneath his feet. His imagination went wild, picturing demons chasing him, thirsting for him- was that a shadow of one? The forest had to end at some point.

He stopped and crouched low, hoping that no one heard him. Leaves rustled as the wind shivered.

The little fox heard someone breath very deeply.

"Who's that?!" he yelped as he crouched low. He stopped and listened for a minute. After a while he assumed it was himself, and walked without trying to step on twigs. He shook, attempting to hide from the darkness.

The process continued for a while, but- was that light?

Yes, it was!

The darkness lost all of its former effect. Tails ran towards the light, and his senses went back to him when he saw it emitted from the house. He rushed out of the forest, zoomed to the welcome mat, turned to knob and went inside.

When he opened the door, the lights turned off.

All the feelings he collected in the forest instantly flew back. He reached for the switch and turned on the light- he regretted it immediately. Maybe it would be better with the switch off. No, it was still horrifying.

Tails saw blood.

It was all over the kitchen. It made a mess. Tails shivered as his brain tried to make an explanation. No, Sonic didn't die. He couldn't have. He didn't. Couldn't. Sonic wasn't... murdered?

But then he looked at exhibition "B".

A knife. A big knife. With blood all over it.

Tails' heart died as he shivered in a corner, grabbing whatever weapon he could to protect himself. A blender would have to do.

The door opened a crack, and Tails knew. It was time. To fight for survival.

With all the strength he had, he brought the blender down on whatever creature that killed his best frie-

AUGH! That was his best friend!

Tails stopped in mid-motion, trying to stop himself from knocking out Sonic!

"What's the big deal, Tails? I'll clean up the mess," he said.

Tails tried to connect two and two together, and noticed that Sonic was eating something. It was- it was a peanut butter sandwich! A peanut butter and JELLY sandwich!

Tails hugged Sonic and cried.

"Hey, little bro, something the matter?"

Tails paused from his crying, and started laughing.

"You're... you're alive!"

That night, the little fox went straight to bed. Sonic eased the door ajar, and looked at his little friend. It was great having a pal, albeit a quirky one. Sonic went to sleep and remembered the "blender" incident for many years, but to this day can't find out what Tails was thinking!

* * *

Hello, y'all! Welcome to the first edition of "Explodinghead's Lab".

A collection of short stories written for personal improvement.

Criticism and praise are accepted!

* * *

Idea behind the story: I walked home from a friend's house, and noticed something. It was really dark. I wondered how Tails would feel, and the story practical "sprang" up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic, is that you?"

Tails looks at Sonic dressed in a tuxedo, a tie, and a pair of black shoes.

"How do I look?"

Tails stares. He never saw Sonic in clothes, let alone a suit, and the change is drastic.

"What are you doing?"

"Going on a date with Amy. Do I look good?"

This confuses the fox even more.

"Fine, I guess," he says, trying not to act suspicious.

As Tails looks out the window, a car pulls up, and Sonic gets inside! He never rides in cars, except when racing. Something is up. Tails decides to get out of the house, and follow the car.

It isn't extremely fast, so he can follow with ease and hides behind the occasional trees. He hopes Sonic doesn't spot him.

Suddenly, the car stops and part of the earth opens up to create a hole. The car goes inside, and Tails follows before the earth closes.

He finds himself in a web of tubes. He sees a light in the distance slowly disappear, and quickly follows.

After a corner, he is in a garage and can see Sonic moments before he closes a door.

He follows as sneakily as possible, and gasps at what he sees. Robotnik. Well, Robotnik and Sonic.

He tries to make out what they're saying.

"You're late, Sonic."

"Sorry, Tails was curious."

"Ah, snooping as usual? I see. Want more tea?"

Tails had enough. He bursts out of his hiding place.

"WHAT? I thought you two were terrible rivals!"

Sonic and Robotnik look at each other, and in the end, Sonic explains.

"Well, we are, but on every Tuesday we have a truce and a cup of tea."

"You want some, Tails?" Robotnik asks, pulling up a third chair.

Tails sits down, not sure what is going on.

"Hey, Tails, what if I told you we were part of a video game?"

This is going to take a while to explain.

* * *

Second edition, shorter, but I like the idea. I almost decided to ditch the idea, and go for something like "Robotnik is Amy in disguise, and feeds Sonic poison", or something like that. Anyways, I wanted something with Robotnik and Sonic actually being "friends". I think it looks cute, no?


	3. Chapter 3

I was in my office as usual, looking at the garbage dumped on my my desk. It was a long and busy day.

Suddenly, Lucy Labrador burst into the room, her hands gripping a notebook as if it was her eternal soul.

"Explodey, you've got to see this!" she said, throwing it at me.

"It's explodinghead. Get it right. Now what's the problem?" I straightened my hair, and looked at the notebook. It seemed to be ordinary. Seventy pages, crisp and neat paper, poor binding.

"THE- The- NOTEBOOK!" she pointed as she jumped up and down.

I stared at it.

Finally, she decided to explain.

"Whatever you write in it becomes true!"

"Well, why didn't you say so earlier?" I shrieked like a little baby, (which, in retrospect, was not the most professional thing I've done) and scribbled a sentence.

All at once, the scenery changed. The brown walls of my apartment transformed into a clear blue sky, the gray carpet into soft green grass. We were in Mobius.

"Oh, my turn!" Lucy said, taking the notebook and writing like mad.

At once I saw Shadow about five feet away from us. He looked very tired and sick. I looked at Lucy, disappointed.

"Give me that!" I shrieked, writing true literature down.

Shadow disappeared and in his place stood Sonic and Tails, talking about boogers. I laughed so hard, my head exploded. However, Lucy was frustrated, and she grabbed the notebook while glaring at me.

Shadow came back on the stage.

"What?" I cried. "Shadow is boring!"

"Hmph."

He was coughing and gasping for air. You could tell he was slowly dying.

"That's not funny!"

"It's not supposed to be. It expresses true emotion unlike your stupid, idiotic-"

I ripped the notebook from her hands. This was war!

Sonic and Amy were on stage, smooching.

I gasped in horror. "What have I done?"

"You fool!" Lucy screamed, taking the notebook and writing down-

Unfortunately, neither of us realized Robotnik right behind.

He grabbed the notebook, and started writing.

"BWAHAHAHA! Mobius is finally mine!" he shrieked as Sonic's feet became cement. Amy passed out, and fell to the floor.

"Hey, give that back!" But before I reached for the notebook, my hands disappeared!

Well, it seemed like Robotnik finally won, until a huge blob fell from the sky and crushed him. Upon further inspection, the "blob" was actually a fangirl.

"Well, that was close. Let's get out of here! Where's the notebook?" I asked.

"If you can't tell, the fangirl is sitting on it."

"OHHH!" the fangirl said, standing and picking it up.

"NO!" we screamed.

* * *

Permission granted by Lucy Labrador.

THIS STORY IS NOT A SELF INSERT. Explodinghead and Lucy Labrador are OCs, and in no way refers to two individual people.

I'm pretty sure the plot was used before.


	4. Chapter 4

It is I, the evil and malicious Doctor Robotnik! This is my first fanfic, so be nice. That is an order.

Readers may be wondering why I would be on the internet, or on Fanfiction for that matter. I surf this site for plans to destroy my arch nemesis. Some have great ideas, and I'm in the process of inventing some of their contraptions.

After hacking into an account at random, I decided to give a tale of how Sonic and I truly met. There are so many arguments between everyone

I was once a teacher. Yes, it's hard to believe that I would stoop so low as to help others, but understand. This was my inexperienced good self.

It was the first day of school and the little creatures introduced themselves. I was so foolish! I had the chance to destroy them all!

But never mind. It's too late now.

Each animal stood up and talked about their likes, favorites, and irrelevant things similar to that. As if anyone else cared!

I pointed to a fox. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

I cannot say the "s" word today, but my younger self said it to every single being in my class! Every day! It's disgusting.

"Tails," the little fox said innocently.

"And what do you like?"

"The study of electromagnetism, physics, theories, and algebra."

What a delightful boy! He would have been my disciple if it weren't for... Well, you'll figure it out.

"That's marvelous, because that's on the agenda for the entire year! You'll do an excellent job!"

Tails was too shy to give a thank you, but he nodded his head and sat down in his desk.

With an uplifted heart, I turned to the next character, who was polishing makeup on her face.

"What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Sonic- I mean Amy! Amy! Amy Rose! And I love Sonic! Sonic!"

I watched the pitiful animal-no, creature-no, thing giggle like an malfunctioning robot. She threw more makeup on her face, and I decided to give an instructive tip to the students.

"Class, do you see the difference between Amy and Tails? One of them gave facts clearly and reasonably while the other babbled like an idiot and wasted our time."

I saw a blue hedgehog pat Tails on the back, saying "Don't worry, you'll do better."

My face boiled with rage. Clearly some of the students would not co-exist with productivity.

But that was just the beginning.

After we finished introductions, I pointed to a calendar, with the events of the school year charted.

A hand was raised. A blue hand.

My detective-like memory recalled the "Don't worry" line from him. I hesitantly allowed him to speak.

"You forgot for me to introduce myself!"

"I forgot you on purpose! Now sit down!" I said.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and I can run!"

Assuming we wanted a demonstration, the hedgehog darted all around the room, creating a baby-tornado.

"That's enough! Look at all the chaos you made!"

Papers flew in every direction. As Sonic stopped, the class transformed into one big mess. However, my wisdom avoided the clutter and saw the events as a teaching opportunity.

"Now class, do you see what happens when we don't focus on the topic at hand?"

"Marry me, Sonic!" a familiar Amy cried.

It was going to be a long kindergarten...

* * *

Idea behind the story:

Decided I would add to the "Sonic at School" genre. So many annoying High School fics, why aren't there any about kindergarten?

Robotnik apologized for hacking into my account.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic played chords from his guitar by instinct. Unaware of any surroundings, he played the same song for the fiftieth time.

Shadow couldn't bear it. He admired the faker's abilities, but not the mindless repetition of practice.

"Someday! Someday!" Sonic bellowed, strumming the strings as fast as he could. He finished with a bow to the empty chairs.

Well, almost empty. In the far right corner, an unaccompanied hedgehog hunched over. He didn't want anyone to know that he liked the music.

But there was no need for such caution. When Sonic finished, he threw the guitar to one side and practically flew out of the room.

Reflecting on what he heard, Shadow vowed that he would learn guitar lessons!

"Better then that silly faker..."

* * *

Eggman giggled.

And then giggled a bit more.

This did not please Shadow.

"Stop smiling!"

That made the mastermind roll on the floor with laughter. He tried to catch his breath in vain.

Shadow had had a very bad day, and couldn't stand it. "Chaos blast!" he yelled, making the entire building shake a bit.

A very fried Eggman stood up. "Okay, okay, but don't tell anyone I'm doing you a favour."

"I won't."

With a few presses on a computer keyboard, out popped a tiny, white ball from a different machine.

"DOWNLOAD IS 300% COMPLETE, DOCTOR," the computer spouted.

Eggman picked up the sphere-shaped pill with wonder.

The hedgehog was unimpressed. "Is that a typo?"

"What?"

"That screen. It says "300 percent". Shouldn't it be 100?"

The Doctor sighed. "I know, but I like the number three hundred. It's, well, I- Wait! Why am I telling you this? Take the pill!"

"Will I really become good at the guitar if I do? How does it work?"

"The pill is filled with certain data that will travel to your brain when taken orally. Up there, it is designed to increase your musical abilities."

Shadow was suspicious, but swallowed it.

The effects happened immediately.

"Where's a guitar?" Shadow yelled, knocking over many precious computers in his search for a musical instrument.

Once Shadow left the room, Eggman immediately went to one of his machines.

"Data...data... AHA!" he shouted, clicking on the mouse. Immediately, information about Shadow's brain was revealed.

"Poor you, Shadow. MUHAAHAHA! You have just given me the ability to manipulate your brain in whatever fashion I choose!"

And with the press of a button-

* * *

1pap1 wants more characters. I give you Shadow.

Idea was inspired from the fic "Homework" by LilyRosetheDreamer.

Also, the first time stupid Eggman is used instead of classical mastermind Robotnik.


	6. Chapter 6

Explodinghead here, I rhyme hot on fire.

No half-rhymes, dear. A half rhyme's a liar.

No Haiku for you,

If you don't mind. I'd rather

Keep my poems rhymed.

The art of a poet, one can easily see,

Is to tell a neat story, and to be witty.

* * *

"Hi, Sonic here. No, I don't love Amy.

Don't hate her, either, but she wants to claim me.

At least I think so. Either that or annoy me.

Amy, I'd hate to go, but love privacy.

Well, Tails can tag along, sure, that's cool.

Knuckles? I gag, way past town fool.

But he's okay, in a way, I confess,

At least he's not- say, your hair is a mess.

And Mr. Robutt is probably waiting for me

It's Tuesday, sorry, later, Amy!"

* * *

Amy gets tired of Sonic's rejection.

Does Sonic not love Amy, a.k.a. perfection?

She looks down at the ground, a tear falls down,

All sadness is found when Sonic's a clown.

She looks back around her, and starts to panic,

"Is my hair a disaster? Oh goodness, it's Manic!

Looking at him, he looks kind of like Sonic.

But chances are slim he won't be moronic.

However, he's cute, so I'll give him a chance.

Should I hoot? Or sing? Or maybe dance?

What will get his attention? I want him to date me!

And did I mention he looks hot and hunky?

Hello, how are you?" She adores

Manic, who robs from stores!

He pickpockets from brothers, Amy, if you knew,

he's like all the others, would the relationship be through?

Too late! Manic's married. Boy, that was quick.

Sonic in the aisle, looks unnaturally sick.

As the two kiss, the preacher gags and covers his eyes.

* * *

So this is the feature, I tell you no lies.

Amy is married to Manic the Hedgehog.

And both are buried in kids and a dog!

And a hamster and cat, and a few other pets.

Well, reading that, where there any regrets?

Any praises or comments? Quite happy to hear them.

No complaints are allowed; I can't bear them.

* * *

Written to improve poetry skills. Also, Manic X Amy is rare and should be explored. The couple might work in some cases.

Write your reviews in poetry!


End file.
